Djinn Blade
The Djinn Blade (also known as The Sword of Souls), is a powerful weapon. Its origins date back centuries along the line of kings in Djinjago. Nadakhan was given this weapon by his father in the collapsing Djinjago. It has the power to trap souls within it, either by causing them to wish themselves into it or by merely striking them down, who are then presumably subjected entirely under the owner's command. Due to blade's ancient origins, it can be safely assumed that many thousands of souls are trapped within it. Once the blade was passed down to Nadakhan, he used the weapon to trap the Ninja in order to create a new Djinjago by tearing Ninjago apart, using the souls' strength within it to lift the tons of rock into the air. To trap Clouse, Misako and Wu, he breaks the Teapot of Tyrahn with his sword. Later, Jay steals it and frees the Ninja. Once Jay's last wish causes the events of Skybound to never happen, it is presumably destroyed in the destruction of Djinjago due to Nadakhan never arriving to retrieve it. History At an unknown point in time, the Sword of Souls came into existence and would come into possession of each Djinn King, absorbing the souls of their enemies, before finally ending up in Khanjikjan's possession. Enkrypted Upon his arrival in the collapsing Djinjago, Nadakhan was given the Sword of Souls by his father as a means of recreating the realm and also due to his impeding status as the new Djinn King. Misfortune Rising Nadakhan would absorb Kai's soul into the Sword of Souls after tricking the latter to wish it all away. Powered by another soul, the Sword of Souls would be used to rip massive chunks of land out of Ninjago, slowly recreating Djinjago in the process. On a Wish and a Prayer Nadakhan would unveil the works of the Sword of Souls to his crew through the reconstructing Djinjago. Later, he would trap Zane inside it after forcing him to wish it all away. My Dinner With Nadakhan During the Sky Pirates' ruse to trick Jay, he was sent to retrieve the Sword of Souls, only to find a decoy in its place instead. Wishmasters Nadakhan would use the Sword of Souls to call upon Zane's Ice, freezing the deck of the Misfortune's Keep. Cole would use his second wish to remove the Sword of Souls from Nadakhan's possession, only for Flintlocke to give it back to his captain. Later, Clancee would trap Cole and Lloyd inside the Sword of Souls by wishing for it all to go away for the two of them. The Last Resort When Flintlocke questioned Nadakhan's intentions, the latter briefly used the Sword of Souls to call upon Kai's Fire as a show of force. Operation Land Ho! Nadakhan would continue to use the Sword of Souls to finish construction of Djinjago, allowing him to commence with the wedding. Later, when he attempted to escort Nya to the wedding, she convinced him to leave it behind, allowing Jay to steal it. After regrouping with his team of ninja replacements, he proceeded to be struck and sucked into the Sword of Souls by Echo Zane. Inside the Sword of Souls, Jay would rescue Wu, Misako, Kai, Zane, Lloyd, and Cole, freeing them in the process, before escaping, narrowly being dragged back inside by a vengeful Clouse. The Way Back Jay used the Sword of Souls to absorb one of the Sky Pirates' souls, and would continue wielding it in combat. During his final battle with Nadakhan, he'd attempt to use Clouse's magic to defeat Dilara, only to be interrupted and later drop the sword. Later, while Jay cried over Nya's death, Nadakhan picked up the Sword of Souls and attempted to attack the Lightning Ninja with it, but after Jay used his final wish, he dropped it. As a result of Jay's final wish erasing the events of the season, the Sword of Souls was left back inside the crumbling Djinjago in Khanjikjan's possession, and without Nadakhan to take it, was presumably destroyed following the realm's collapse. Prisoners *Clouse (formerly) *Wu (formerly) *Misako (formerly) *Kai (formerly) *Zane (formerly) *Lloyd (formerly) *Cole (formerly) *Griffin Turner (formerly) *Other prisoners Powers The Sword of Souls is an ancient, powerful artifact that is able to absorb the souls of its victims by striking them down, or else having them wished inside it; However, victims whose souls are taken the conventional method are able to escape the sword alongside others, regardless of how they ended up within the weapon. Inside the Sword of Souls is a strange pocket dimension where time is slowed down, filled with countless floating green crystals, many of which slowly encase its prisoners' souls until they're eventually trapped for all eternity. Upon absorbing the souls of a victim, the Sword of Souls bestowed its user the abilities of its prisoners, with the Blade's known powers including Magic, Spinjitzu, Creation, Fire, Ice, Energy, Earth, Lightning, Speed, and most likely other powers as well. Additionally, should it have enough power and souls powering it, the Sword of Souls has the ability to recreate its realm of origin, Djinjago, from pieces of the other Sixteen Realms. Notes *In the show, the Djinn Blade was called the "Sword of Souls." *Kai was the first Ninja to be trapped inside of it. *The Djinn Blade's main use may be to create a new Djinjago if the original is destroyed. *The blade of the Djinn Blade looks exactly the same as the Elemental Blades. *In the sets, it appears that Nya and Jay are trapped in the Djinn Blade but in the TV series, they weren't trapped. *Nya and Jay were the ones who are not trapped inside of it in the TV series. Appearances Gallery DjinnBlade.jpg Swordo'souls.png Nadakhan.jpg CreaJinn.jpg LJinn.jpg EnerJinn.jpg WaterJinn.jpg EarthJinn.jpg IceJinn.jpg Category:Weapons Category:2016 Weapons Category:Skybound Category:2016 Category:Fire Category:Lightning Category:Earth Category:Ice Category:Energy Category:Creation Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Magic Category:Speed